Yuuko's Past
by michiko16
Summary: Yuuko asks Watanuki to get a bottle of sake in the storage room. When he got it, he saw something glowing on the shelf and he saw an old book with a heart-like design on the cover. Watanuki gives the book and asks what book was. Yuuko gives him an opportunity to answer it by himself and gives the book back to him. What will happen to Watanuki after opening the book?


"Watanuki, could you get a bottle of sake in the storage room?", Yuuko asks.

"Alright.", Watanuki answers.

Watanuki goes to the storage room to get a bottle of sake. When he heads out of the storage room, he saw something glowing on the shelf. He checks the shelf and he saw an old book with heart-like design on its cover.

"What's this?", Watanuki asks himself. "Maybe I should ask Yuuko-san about this."

He head back to the balcony to deliver the bottle of sake to Yuuko.

"Yuuko-san, I want to ask you something about this book. Do you know what is this? I just saw this book glowing on the shelf in the storage room", Watanuki gives the book to Yuuko.

"I will give you an opportunity to answer it by yourself, Watanuki. But of course, there will be a price.". Yuuko said.

"What is the price then?", Watanuki asks.

"Your time work in here will be double. That's all.", Yuuko answer.

"Alright.", Watanuki said.

"Here. Open it.", Yuuko gives the book back to Watanuki.

When Watanuki opens the book, the environment is change. He saw some cherry blossom trees and he saw a twin girls playing a ball. They both have same hair color and eye color.

"Yuuko!", a girl called her.

"Yes, Yuuki-chan?", Yuuko answer the other twin.

"It's very good day, isn't it?", Yuuki smiled.

"Yeah.", Yuuko smiled.

Suddenly a woman calls the twin. The woman looks Yuuko Ichihara that Watanuki knew.

"Lunch is ready children. Should we get going back to the palace?", woman smiled.

"Yes!", the twin girls said.

"Mother, what is our lunch today?", Yuuko asks.

"Hmm. We have noodles and meat buns today.", their mother said.

"Wow! Meat buns! Yay!", Yuuki said cheerfully.

Then Watanuki decides to flip the page of the book. After he flips the page of the book, the surrounding is change.

"I will introduced you someone, children. He is going to be your playmate. He and his parents where having vacation in this country because they visit his grandma.", their mother smiled.

"Hello. I'm Clow Reed. I came from other country.", the child bows.

"Hello Clow. My name is Yuuko.", Yuuko smiled.

"My name is Yuuki. We are twin sisters. Let's be friends okay?", Yuuki smiled.

"Sure.", Clow smiled.

Watanuki flips the book again and the surrounding changes again. This time he saw child Yuuko hugging her twin sister who was murdered.

"YUUKI!", Yuuko cried.

"Yuuko-chan!", Clow ran towards her.

"Clow! Yuuki was dead!", Yuuko cried.

"You should ran now! Someone wants to find you! I think he's going to kill you.", Clow warns her.

"I cannot leave my sister here!", Yuuko cried.

Suddenly a man in bat-like mask walks towards her.

"Child, I need your heart as well.", a man in bat-like masks grabs her.

"LET GO OF HER!", Clow kicks the man.

"Brat, you don't even need here!", then the man uses magic to Clow and Clow was threw away.

"Let go of my daughter, Fei Wong Reed.", mother demand.

"Oh! So I met the so called the Greatest Witch of Dimension eh?", Fei Wong Reed.

"Wait so Yuuko-san's mother was also the Witch of Dimension?", Watanuki realizes.

"You already killed my Yuuki. I won't allowed you to kill Yuuko as well.", mother said and she used the magic to let Yuuko go of his hands.

"Mother! Clow!", Yuuko ran and cried.

"Yuuko-chan!", Clow ran towards her.

"Yuuko, take this sacred swords and this pendant. From now on, you will become a strongest Witch of Dimension. Clow, please take care and protect Yuuko. I will take care of Fei Wong Reed.", mother said.

"I promise.", Clow said

"Mother! Will you come back?", Yuuko asks.

"I will try my best.", mother smiled.

"Let's go!", Clow holds Yuuko's hands and ran away.

"Is this Yuuko-san's memories? So this book is book of memories.", Watanuki said.

Watanuki flips the page of the book and he saw Yuuko and Clow reading some books in the library of the palace.

"They are so much older here.", Watanuki said.

"Clow, I found the book!", Yuuko smiled.

"Oh! Good!", Clow grabs the book.

Suddenly, Yuuko became silent.

"What's wrong?", Clow asks.

"When I'm in the library, I used to be with my twin sister and my mom. I just really missed them.", Yuuko faintly smile.

"Yuuko, I will protect you. I already master my magic skills.", Clow holds her hands.

"Clow... Thank You.", Yuuko blushes and smiled.

Watanuki flips the page of the book and he saw Yuuko fights against a woman. The woman has a very long curly hair and has red eyes. They are fighting using swords and magic. Suddenly they both stab each other.

"Yuuko-san!", Watanuki cried and watches her dying.

"Thank you... Yuuko...", woman said.

"She is your sister but a replica one! I'm enjoying seeing you miserable twin brats killing each other.", Fei Wong Reed said.

"Yuuki?", Yuuko said faintly.

"Yes... I'm sorry...", woman close her eyes and died.

Suddenly, Clow saw that Yuuko was stab and he ran towards her.

"YUUKO!", Clow cried.

"Maybe I should killed you too. Prepare to die.", Fei Wang Reed draws his sword.

Clow hugs Yuuko tightly. Suddenly a magic circle appears on Clow and a strong wind throws Fei Wong Reed on the ground.

"What is happening here?", Watanuki asks himself.

"No way... Are you the one who so called greatest magician?", Fei Wong Reed asks.

"Yes, I am Fei Wong Reed.", Clow uses his magic to throw Fei Wong Reed hard on the ground.

Suddenly, Yuuko open his eyes and she floats in the air and then the magic circle appears on her.

"Yuuko!", Clow calls her.

"Didn't you realizes that your wish to be her remaining alive halts the time? Because of that many innocent lives in all other worlds will be affected by that. But oh well, thank you for that. Because of that, I can gather all what I want in other worlds.", Fei Wong Reed said and disappears.

"Yuuko!", Clow ran to her and he hugs her.

Suddenly, Clow is trap to the magic circle of Yuuko but he still hugs her. Then, they both disappear in the thin air.

Black Mokona jumps on Watanuki and tries to wake him up.

"He still won't wake up. He is crying unconsciously.", Mokona worries.

"Watanuki, wake up!", Yuuko shakes him.

"Let go of that book, Watanuki. I cannot grab it.", Black Mokona tries to grab the book.

Yuuko hugs him. Suddenly, Watanuki regain his consciousness.

"Yuuko-san... I'm sorry.", Watanuki cried.

"So you managed to see all of it.", Yuuko hugs him.

"Yes. I'm sorry.", Watanuki cried.

"It's alright.", Yuuko whispers.

"Yuuko-san...", Watanuki whispers.

"Yes?", Yuuko asks.

"I never thought that you have a twin sister and also I never thought that Clow-san was your childhood friend.", Watanuki said.

"Watanuki, when I look at your face, you really reminded me of him.", Yuuko said.

"Who?", Watanuki asks.

"Clow Reed. He has black hair and blue eyes like yours.", Yuuko answer.

"Yuuko-san, I will protect you from now on. Even though I'm not as strong enough as you are or Clow-san, I will try my best.", Watanuki holds her hands.

"Watanuki... Thank you.", Yuuko faintly smile.


End file.
